


Treats for Bratty Boys

by IceFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Castiel is a Tease, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Crying Castiel, Daddy Kink, Felching, M/M, Middle School, Orgasm Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, School Uniforms, Shota Castiel, Slutty!Cas, Top Dean, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shota!Castiel comes home from school really horny. Dean is a strict dad, though, and makes sure that his boy does his homework before he gets any treats. Castiel is insistent and stubborn, though, and Dean has to try his best to show who's boss around here. He has trouble.</p>
<p>based on gr8 prompt from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treats for Bratty Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel is 11, a sixth grader. Dean is in his early to mid thirties. If i read the prompt correctly, they are related. VERY EXPLICIT. 
> 
> my second (third?) dad!dean fic. i'm getting the hang of this. unbeta'd.

“Hello, darling boy,” Dean says upon Castiel’s entrance to the kitchen.

“Hi, Dad,” Castiel returns, coming up to him with a wide smile on his face and tugging his daddy’s hand down so he’ll turn around from the sink and kiss him on the lips.

“Did uncle Sam pick you up?” Dean acquires, running his hand through his son’s hair and pushing him away.

“Yeah,” Castiel says, fixing his hair back into place. He runs up the stairs and puts his books on his desk, ready to do his homework like a good boy. The eleven year old turns around and returns to the kitchen, which ends up empty. He pouts, and leaves the room to finds his dad in his office, typing away at his computer with his sexy black-framed glasses on.

With a sly smirk, Castiel decides he’s feeling ambitious so he moves his dad’s hand from the keyboard and climbs right up onto his lap with a smug grin.

“Will you play with my pussy, Daddy? I did a good job at school today, you can ask Mr. Walker.

“Castiel,” Dean says in a warning tone. “I’m working.”

“Dad!” Castiel whines louder.

“Do you want a spanking?” the older man asks with a cocked brow, his jaw set tight. “You’re not listening and that’s not a quality I’m very fond of.”

Castiel flushes because he’s made his dad mad when he only wanted his attention. “S—sorry. No,” he mutters, his eyes cast down onto his daddy’s lap even though he _does_ want that spanking. Castiel _does_ want his daddy to yank his school uniform slacks down, chafe his little cock, and rip his belt from his jeans and really give it to Castiel’s plump ass.

“Do you have homework to do?” Dean asks a little impatiently, pushing Castiel’s head out of the way so that he can look at the screen and type a little more.

“Yeah,” Castiel murmurs, resting his head on his dad’s collarbone. He shuts his eyes and eventually drifts off to sleep. His arms go slack around his dad’s neck and his legs dangle off the sides of the chair. He’s only awoken around four when he’s placed in his desk chair, a pillow under his butt.

“D—Daddy?” Castiel asks in a sleepy voice.

“It’s Thursday. Your homework is due tomorrow. There’s going to be no more of me coming in to talk to your teacher about your laziness. If you want to argue more about it, don’t even dare coming to ask me about your pussy for a full week.”

Castiel gasps out a sob. His eyes get teary when he turns back to his full stack of homework on his desk. He’s only in sixth grade, but it’s a big change from fifth grade (which was elementary). The eleven year old has found out that middle school is a whole different ballpark, and he doesn’t like it.

“Dad,” Castiel whimpers, picking up his pencil and poising it over his paper. His voice is croaky and sad and Dean naturally takes pity and walks back over to his son. He didn’t mean to be so harsh with Cas so he runs his fingers through his hair and massages his boy’s scalp.

“Yes, Princess,” Dean replies, leaning in and kissing his son’s forehead.

“Will—will you sit with me?” he stutters, sniffling back snot as he looks up at his dad with his big blue eyes, so different from Dean’s shocking green ones.

Dean smiles and breathes out loudly. “Of course, Sunshine. Don’t be such a baby.”

Castiel sniffles again and opens his Spanish workbook. He’s got a lot of math also, and he sighs in frustration. He pushes the chair out from the desk and it makes a loud screeching noise on the wooden floor.

“Can’t you just wake me up early before school tomorrow so I can do it then?” he asks with a big pout.

Dean’s sitting on the boy’s big princess themed bed and cocks a brow. “We’ve been over this, Castiel. I don’t have much patience when it comes to your education,” Dean says with a serious look. Castiel quiets down and does his homework a little bit more. He’s about three fourths done when he screams in frustration.

“Daddy! Please, can I have a break now?”

The boy doesn’t turn around but instead listens as he hears his dad get up from the chair where he usually reads to him before bed, and cross the room. The chair is pulled back quickly and Castiel gasps in surprise as Dean pushes him out of his seat and wraps an arm around his waist as he slips into the seat before pulling Cas down with him.

“You want this?” Dean asks in a low, husky voice in the boy’s ear. He rolls his hips up into Castiel’s ass and the dark haired preteen squeaks. “Daddy’s cock in your ass?”

“Ye—yes, dad,” Castiel says reverently, his voice going high. “Right in my boy pussy.”

“That’s good,” Dean purrs, slipping his hand under Castiel’s ass and giving it a tight squeeze before he unbuckles his belt and pulls his zipper down. The anticipation is killing Castiel when he finally feels his dad’s warm cock on his lower back.

Castiel’s school pants aren’t hard to slide past his ass and then he’s finally only clad in a pair of his favourite baby blue panties with little white angel wings on them. There’s a white lace trim all around it and a little pink rose right where Castiel’s little slippery cock peeks out of the undergarment.

“So gorgeous,” Dean murmurs, kissing behind Castiel’s ear as he pulls the back of the panties out of the way so that he can finger the purple plug the boy’s got in his ass.

A dribble of Dean’s cum from this morning oozes out and the older man watches with delight as it slops right onto his cock. He fucked the boy against the door right before he took him to school—Castiel was being so whiny about a test he was nervous for and had presses his ass out so prettily for him when he asked for a goodbye kiss…

Dean presses two fingers against the boy’s still slightly loose hole and they sink in with little to no problem. Castiel whimpers insistently, nevertheless, and trembles with the fingers.

“Stroke your little boy dick for me, I want to hear you moan, baby,” Dean directs and Castiel lets out a soft mewl in excitement from just his words alone.

Castiel’s little hands go straight for his exposed cock and he does just as his dad asked him to. He starts to thrust up into his hand, his ass going up and down on the two fingers inside of him.

“D—dad!” he cries, shuddering, “I need all of you inside of me, now!”

Dean doesn’t normally like to promote bratty behavior, but Castiel’s body is calling to him and he strokes himself quickly before he positions himself right at the boy’s hole. He slowly starts to sink inside; Castiel’s voice gets higher with every inch Dean goes further.

“Pl—please, dad—daaad, it’s so good,” he whines, “fuck my ass, daddy, ugggnh, I’m going to cum right away if—”

“You bitch too much to be a good boy,” Dean threatens and Castiel bites his lip to stop talking. He knows he’s talking too much but he can’t help it—there’s a constant buzzing in his boy hole and, oh, it feels _so_ good. His breathes come out short and choppy and he knows his dad wants him to be better trained but he’s so caught up in the pleasure that he can’t help it.

“Da—dad!” he grinds his hips down onto his dad’s cock and whimpers some more. “Fu—fuck. Why aren’t you moving inside of me?” he asks with a bite in his tone. Castiel sounds angry and it makes Dean smirk.

“’M not going to fuck you. Didn’t I say no treats until your homework is finished?”

Castiel pales. He visibly sweats. “I’ve got to finish my work with your cock in me?” Castiel cries in outrage.

“Yeah, Sweetheart. Show me you can concentrate and you’ll get extra dessert tonight,” Dean offers and Castiel sweats more. It _is_ a good deal.

“O—okay,” Castiel finally mutters, breathing deeply and trying to turn his attention to his remaining biology homework and not the hot slick cock pulsating inside of him.

It’s fucking hard, so it proves to be, and Castiel whimpers in frustration almost every minute. He wriggles a little in hope to get _some sort_ of friction, but Dean holds his hips tightly in place, refusing to allow just the tiniest of tastes. He’s very stern like this and it reminds Castiel of his place and how robust his dad can be.

“’Good things come to those who wait,’” Dean says, a famous phrase he likes to bring up when Castiel is being twitchy and impatient. Castiel sniffles and Dean reaches around and squeezes Cas’ cock tightly, making the boy squirm even more. The boy outright screams and Dean begins to suck a hickey into his neck.

After another torturous ten minutes, the boy answers the last problem and finally he’s done. He shakes every now and then, his cock in a tight hold by Dean’s warm hand. Tears flow down his cheeks solemnly, his breathing a little fast.

“Finished?” Dean inquires, looking over his darling boy’s head and admiring his girlish handwriting.

Castiel nods his head stately and Dean smirks.

“Good.”

He stands up then, his cock coming out of Castiel’s warm hole and some more of Dean’s cum from this morning spills out. Castiel screams, the sensation is so shocking. “Fuck!” he cries.

Dean’s not so gentle when he wraps a hand around Castiel’s neck and pushes him down against his desk, his cheek stinging. The man’s hand comes down hard against Cas’ ass, spanking him roughly.

“Dad—fuck— _daddy_!” Castiel cries as another hand comes down on his plump ass.

“Getting you to do your homework is tedious,” Dean groans, but rolls his hips against Cas’ ready and wet hole, his hands now working over the boy’s thick ass. “Why do you make it so hard for me?” he asks, his voice so low and sexy in Castiel’s ear.

“I…” Castiel starts but groans. “I’m sorry—aahn!”

“No you’re not,” Dean growls out, his hands tight in Castiel’s hair as he positions his cock right at his boy’s hole. “Do good boys lie to their fathers?”

Castiel chokes on his spit as Dean pushes his cock all the way in again. The dark haired boy moans like a good little whore, his ass perched up high so that Dean can slam in with no trouble.

The farther Castiel bends over the desk the easier it is for his dad to pound him right in the ass. The panties are hardly in the way but Castiel comes right into them after just a minute or two. Dean’s hardly finished. He’s still fairly young for a father and can luckily get up to three or four loads a day if he’s feeling like it.

The man’s hands go to Castiel’s ass and pull his cheeks apart. Dean loves watching himself fuck his little boy’s ass, pulling back the boy’s round ass and opening him up further.

Dean ends up cumming way earlier than he had imagined, the urge too much that it finally spills over and he comes inside his boy. He pumps masses of cum inside his gorgeous baby boy, and when he pulls out, a heap of it overflows out and back into Castiel’s tight girly panties.

Castiel’s so sensitive that he’s nonstop whimpering and mewling, his back still arched for more to come but Dean runs a calloused hand down the length of his back to calm him.

“You were a good boy,” Dean says in a low voice, kissing his boy behind his ear. Castiel breathes heavily and upon better inspection, Dean sees he’s hard again.

The brunette man helps him step out of his little panties, still soaked through and stinking of cum, Dean wads it up and pushes into Castiel’s mouth with his tongue out stretched.

Next, he carries him to his bed. Castiel’s a little shaken up and oversensitive so he shudders constantly and grips tightly onto Dean’s warm button down to keep him near.

Dean puts him on his elbows and knees—the cum-soaked panties still in his mouth—and opens him up again.

“Don’t cum again, sweet boy,” Dean says gently, pressing his tongue into the boy’s heat.

“I—I ca—can’t help-p it if y—your t— _ahh!_ —tongue is in m—my pussy,” he sputters out, his mouth numb and his ass super responsive.

“You’ll listen if you want dessert,” Dean reminds the boy with a cocky grin and returns his mouth to the boy’s delicious hole.

He spreads Castiel’s legs a little further and flattens his hand over the boy’s lower back so that he’ll arch his pretty ass higher. Dean inserts his tongue again and thoroughly fucks him with the hot, slimy thing.

Castiel’s mewling like he’s in heat and it’s turning Dean on more than he’d like to admit. He gets off the bed in retaliation and goes to the dresser. He knows this is where the boy hides (“hides”) his toys—a red silicone vibrator and pink cock ring. Dean brings the latter with him because he knows Castiel’s extremely close.

He climbs onto the bed behind his darling boy and kisses Castiel’s creamy ass. There’s an outline of his hand still there, and Dean licks along the shape. As he’s doing so, his other hand slowly eases the red vibrator on a low speed.

Castiel’s thankfully slick enough where Dean can just push it the rest of the way in with an excited moan from the boy. Now—Dean smirks—he starts to turn the intensity up.

It’s at level four when Castiel starts bucking his ass back out against Dean’s hardened cock. The man pauses for a moment and wonders briefly if he should just fuck the boy.

He ultimately decides against it since he’s trying to teach the boy a lesson, not to mention he needs to get dinner started.

The cock ring slips on with little trouble from Cas’ cock, but the boy protests to no end. He whines and kicks his legs on the bed.

“Take it off, I dare you,” Castiel’s dad says with a cocky smirk. Castiel growls in frustration and Dean takes his leave from his little boy’s pretty room and hurries down the stairs to the kitchen.

He decides on simple cheeseburgers since the meat is already thawed and he can turn the stove on and fry it. It doesn’t take long but Dean’s cock doesn’t wane—which evidently causes quite a problem since it hits the counter often and causes him to cringe, not to mention leak precum. He’s horny as fuck still and he wants nothing more than to hold his boy’s chin still as he pushes down his throat and comes hard.

Castiel comes in the kitchen when Dean’s setting the table, a little frown on his face.

“Dad, can you—” he begins but Dean cuts him off.

“Why don’t you tell me about your day, Honey?” Dean asks, placing a glass of chocolate milk by the boy’s plate.

Castiel eyes the yummy food and sits in the seat—although jumping immediately after because _fuck_ the vibrator is still in—before settling back down.

The boy must be hungry because he chows down, almost completely ignoring his chuckling father. Once he has cleared his plate and pushed it forward, Dean takes is and starts washing the dishes. He makes sure to take his dear time and suds up every single plate or silverware—pretty much washing them before they’re about to be washed.

When Dean returns to the table, he finds Castiel jacking himself off. He still has his little cock ring on, though, so there’s no real trouble. He can’t cum with it on so Dean leads the boy’s red lips to his cock.

“Yeah, fuck,” Dean groans as Castiel sucks his daddy’s cock hard. He really wants it, Dean notes absently, and begins to roll his hips into his boy’s mouth, wondering why he was going so painfully slow in the first place. “Fuck, Cas…”

Castiel hums around Dean’s cock and the man groans. He lets out a string of curses before he knots his fingers into his son’s hair for the second time this afternoon and yanks him closer so that his nose is pressed to the short hairs at Dean’s base.

“Fuck, Cas!” Dean says again but with so much more urgency. “Gonna cum down your fucking throat!”

Castiel shuts his eyes tighter and makes a vacuum with his mouth. Dean can feel him swallowing around his cockhead and the man sees white for a moment. He clenches his hands in Castiel’s hair and pushes in as far as he can go, standing on the tips of his toes as he fucking _blows_ , his release so fucking perfect it’s hard to describe.

“Goddamn—fuck!” Dean shouts, clenching his teeth a moment after.

He notices once he’s come down that Castiel’s whining urgently also and Dean caves in. He reaches down and pulls the cock ring off his boy and tosses it on the floor. The man gets on his knees and jerks the boy off with his big hand as quickly as possible. His son is small, so small in comparison, so his hand almost completely engulfs the dick.

Castiel comes in almost no time at all, his little white boy semen spurting up Dean’s arm.

“Good boy,” Dean says, leaning in and licking up the pooling cum in his hand and the tip of Cas’ cock. “My good boy.”

The eleven-year-old smiles proudly. "You'll watch Scooby-Doo with me now, right?" he asks.

Dean wishes he could say no because he's sick and fucking tired of the same old eighties episodes of the mystery solving teens, but Castiel's big blue eyes are so excited that his lips form a, "Yes, Sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> there are more ficlets on my [tumblr.](http://www.ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlet) (really updated since last post) headcanons always welcome! i'm doing a fic giveaway to my 500th follower! thank you all so much for your support! 
> 
> also! smut headcanon [sideblog](http://dean-senpai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
